The present invention relates to an engine breather device for use in a motor vehicle with a riding saddle, for example, a motor vehicle designed for running over rough terrain.
There is known an engine breather device for use in a motor vehicle with a riding saddle, the engine breather device comprising an engine including a crankcase and a cylinder projecting upwardly from the crankcase, a vehicle frame on which the engine is mounted, the vehicle frame including a substantially vertically extending pipe frame having openings defined in upper and lower portions thereof, and a breather tube connected between an intermediate portion of the vertical pipe frame and the engine. Such a known engine breather device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 59(1984)-39711. This conventional engine breather is advantageous in that the number of parts required is reduced and the entire structure is simple since the device utilizes the existing vertical pipe frame.
The motor vehicle with a riding saddle is used normally to travel over rough terrain including puddles. Therefore, the engine is supposed to be immersed at least partly in such puddles while the motor vehicle is running. In the prior engine breather device, the breather tube is connected to the engine at a position on an upper portion of the crankcase, and also connected to the vertical pipe frame at a position above the aforesaid position. Consequently, the engine is allowed to be immersed in puddles only up to the upper portion of the crankcase.